European Music Contest 6
}} ◄ #5 }}} }European Music Contest 7|#7 ► - |} European Music Contest 6, often referred to as EMC 6, is the 6th edition of European Music Contest. The contest took place in the city of Malmö, Sweden, after Avicii won the previous contest hosted in Stockholm, Sweden with the song "Hey Brother". The venue for the contest was announced on March 5, 2014, as Malmö Arena . European Music Contest 6 will see 26 countries in the Grand Final, and two semifinals. The semifinals will see all countries that don't finished top 6 last year Location Malmö is Sweden's third largest city by population, after Stockholm and Gothenburg. It is the capital of Skåne County. Together with Copenhagen, it constitutes the transnational Öresund Region. Malmö was one of the earliest and most industrialized towns of Scandinavia, but it struggled with the adaptation to post-industrialism. Since the construction of the Öresund bridge, Malmö has undergone a major transformation with architectural developments, attracting new biotech and IT companies, and particularly students through Malmö University, founded in 1998. The city contains many historic buildings and parks, and is also a commercial centre for the western part of Scania. Malmö was ranked #4 in Grist Magazine's "15 Green Cities" list in 2007. The administrative entity for most of the city is Malmö Municipality which, as of 31 March 2013, has 309,105 inhabitants in eight different localities. Malmö is also a bimunicipal locality, as part of it is formally situated in Burlöv Municipality.The total population of the urban area was 280,415 in December 2010. Greater Malmö is one of Sweden's three officially recognized Metropolitan areas (storstadsområden) and since 2005 is defined as the municipality of Malmö and 11 other municipalities in the southwestern corner of Scania.On 31 March 2012, its population was recorded to be 664,428. The region covers an area of 2,522 square kilometres (974 sq mi). The municipalities included, apart from Malmö, are Burlöv, Eslöv, Höör, Kävlinge, Lomma, Lund, Skurup, Staffanstorp, Svedala, Trelleborg and Vellinge. Malmö is together with Lund the region's economic and education hub. Venue Malmö Arena has hosted the home matches of the ice hockey club Malmö Redhawks since 2008, replacing their former home, the Malmö Isstadion. The team play their matches in HockeyAllsvenskan, the second tier of Swedish ice hockey. Malmö Redhawks play 26 matches per season at the arena (excluding play-offs), making them the arena's most regular tenant. Malmö Arena will be the main venue for the 2014 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Malmö Arena was used for athletics in February 2009, when the arena hosted "Malmö Indoor Gala", a newly founded indoor athletics competition, organised by Malmö Allmänna Idrottsförening (MAI). Several international athletes were invited to compete, including pole vault Olympic champion Yelena Isinbayeva, but she turned down the invitation due to illness. Many other major athletes refused their invitations for a variety of reasons, causing the competition to attract only meagre interest from the public. No more than 7,000 spectators attended, making the competition a financial failure. The competition was therefore not held again. Semifinals Semifinal 1 The semifinal was held in Malmö on March 15. *The 10 countries in the semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the Grand Final. * Croatia, Poland and Sweden (host) voted in this semifinal Semifinal 2 The semifinal was held in Malmö on March 16. *The 10 countries in the semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the Grand Final. * Belgium, Germany and Romania voted in this semifinal. Final